


Blessings

by paintngoldtrash



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: First Kisses, M/M, The Party Scene, dizzee is high but its not explicitly stated, dizzee is queer af, title from the song 'blessings' by chance the rapper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintngoldtrash/pseuds/paintngoldtrash
Summary: His lips were on fire, and he kept blinking, wanting to keep his eyes open. It was dark, with a dim, glowing red light coming from somewhere in the room, but he didn’t pay attention to them. He didn’t think he could if he wanted to.





	

His lips were on fire, and he kept blinking, wanting to keep his eyes open. It was dark, with a dim, glowing red light coming from somewhere in the room, but he didn’t pay attention to them. He didn’t think he could if he wanted to. His head was light, and was spinning, and everything was going way too fast around him; he wanted it to stop, but he also wanted it to continue, to go faster and faster around him, spinning in a never ending loop like a record on a record player. His chest was on fire, and he could almost feel his ribs filling and opening, in the split where the left rib and the right rib meet. He wondered if his heart would fall out of the opening that was being created. It seemed plausible.

He felt like he was flying, especially with how light his head seemed, and he never wanted it to stop, ever. He felt elated, yet he also felt sad; he was in love, yet he hated; he felt incredibly uncomfortable, yet he could’ve never felt more pleasant; he was an unstable bomb, yet he felt as steady as the dead sea. He was everything and nothing all at once- he was the glowing lights that changed colour; he was the sequins on the people ‘voguing’ on the stage; he was the cloth on his own back. His heart was beating faster and faster and faster, and he wanted to stay in that moment forever; for time to just stop moving, for the present to stay the present. He knew how fast the future became the present, then how fleeting the present was, how it became the past so quickly it was barely countable for anything. He could feel everything and nothing. His ears were ringing.

He briefly noted how his lips felt as they moved in synch with Thor’s. He felt truly psychic. And electric. He felt like he was coming together and falling apart all at once. Thor pulled away, placing his forehead on his own, as if he was trying to get them on the same wavelengths; make them share their thoughts, and be two psychic boys. _Just two psychic boys_. He kept his eyes closed. His forehead felt like it was it’s own lightning storm; Thor’s touch felt electric. All too soon, Thor pulled away, and he was forced to open his eyes; glance around the room at the people dancing, carefree. For a moment, he worried someone would single them out- the two _boys_ kissing!- but no one did. It seemed they didn’t care, and he let relief wash over him, moving to dance in front of Thor; laughing and smiling, carefree, just like everyone else in the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
